


Hellhound Cuddles

by RavenOfHope



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Chronicles of Riddick, Slash, the hellhounds want attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Riddick woke up to something knocking the breath out of him by landing on his chest.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Vaako (Riddick)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Hellhound Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Riddick belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> This was a prompt requested on Tumblr.

Riddick woke up to something knocking the breath out of him by landing on his chest. His instincts told him that there was no danger, so he remained where he was, slowly opening his eyes. He was promptly greeted by a snout pressing into the side of his face followed by a rough textured tongue licking his cheek.

The Furyan grumbled to himself as he pushed the hellhound’s head away. From the colouring he recognized that it was Fury, the only female hellhound that had been on Crematoria with her mate and two male pups. Usually she was attached to Vaako following him wherever he went but as Riddick looked next to him, his consort was already gone.

Riddick reached up and scratched Fury behind the ears. A low rumbling growl emitted from her which he knew was her equivalent of purring. “If you’re here,” the hound perked up at his voice which was still slightly slurred from sleep, “who’s keeping Vaako out of trouble?”

Fury nodded her head to the side indicating to where all the hellhounds usually slept, and Riddick could see that the other three were gone. Riddick snorted as he continued to pet Fury as she cuddled into his chest. Vaako didn’t usually like taking Dusk, Fury’s mate, with him because the hound tended to eat people when they annoyed either one of his humans.

“You guys better not get me in trouble with my mate again,” he rumbled but Fury just huffed out a breath. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” a voice sounded from the doorway. Riddick sat up, not an easy feat with a massive hellhound lying on your chest, to see Vaako leaning against the doorframe, fully dressed, but not in his armour with Dusk at his side.

The male hound trotted to the bed nudging Riddick’s hand until he was also petted. Demanding beasts. Vaako watched them with a small smirk. “Anything important today?”, Riddick asked. At the question Vaako’s smirk grew wider. “Nothing terribly important until the ball this evening,” he replied innocently like he was talking about the weather.

“Ball? What ball?” Riddick’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. “The ball to celebrate your birthday, my Lord,” was the cheeky reply and Riddick’s eyes widened. He had never known his true birthday so when pressed he had simply told them the date they managed to escape from Hades and the bioraptors. It might have well been a rebirth and it had been seven years since that day.

Vaako’s smirk softened to a smile as he stepped up to the bed. He leaned down and drew Riddick into a deep, passionate kiss. Their foreheads leaned together as their lips parted. “If we’re celebrating my birthday aren’t you a bit too wrapped up to be my present?”, the Furyan teased and Vaako laughed lightly.

He pressed another short kiss against Riddick’s lips before stepping away. “Tonight after the ball, you can unwrap me all you want, but we have still have things to do until then.” Riddick groaned in annoyance even as Vaako managed to shoo Fury and Dusk away from the bed so he could get up.

Before the other man could slip away again, Riddick wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him into a slow and deep kiss that left them both panting for air when they broke apart. “Tonight better be worth this whole ball business then,” he groused already annoyed at having to deal with people.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Vaako promised with a smile before extracting himself from Riddick’s grip. The Furyan grumbled as he started to get ready. “And Riddick,” said man stopped on the way to the bathroom to look at his lover, “happy birthday.”

Riddick couldn’t help the smile on his face for the next hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me onTumblr.


End file.
